Tidak Lebih
by Fifi Violet
Summary: 4 tahun setelah perang berakhir. Tim avatar mengadakan reuni dirumah keluarga Bei Fong di kota Gaoling.


Author: Hmmm, perkenalkan, aku author baru! Yah, setelah aku lihat-lihat, fic di fandom ATLA ini masih sedikit banget, aku jadi pengen nulis fanfic ATLA. Karena ini fic pertamaku maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, berantakan, dan banyak kata-kata yang nggak pas. Mungkin juga agak OOC.

Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender © Nickelodeon

**Tidak Lebih**

4 tahun setelah perang berakhir, tim avatar membuat kesepakatan untuk mengadakan reuni setiap setahun sekali ditempat yang berbeda. Memang bukan tim avatar saja yang berkumpul, tetapi disana juga ada paman Iroh, Ty Lee, dan juga Mai. Untuk tahun ini mereka bersepakat untuk berkumpul di rumah keluarga Bei Fong di kota Gaoling.

"Selamat datang teman-teman, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" kata Toph menyambut kedatangan Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Suki.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya sudah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu." Tambah Suki.

"Hmm, mungkin butuh sebuah pelukan kelompok untuk pertemuan kita." Katara melanjutkan, dan mereka semua pun berpelukan.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang kurang!" Sokka pun memulai pembicaraan diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Bei Fong.

"Ya, teman-teman kita dari negara Api belum ada yang muncul" jawab Toph.

"Mungkin mereka masih sibuk, terutama Zuko, dia sudah menjadi Raja Api, pasti banyak yang harus dikerjakan olehnya!" Aang menjelaskan.

"Oh iya, Suki, mengapa kamu tidak berangkat bersama Ty Lee, bukankah dia sudah menjadi pejuang Kyoshi?" tanya Toph.

"Ya, memang benar, tapi dia bilang dia ingin ke negara Api menemui Mai, dan berangkat kesini bersamanya!" jawab Suki.

Mereka pun menunggu sambil bernostalgia mengenang masa-masa dimana mereka berusaha untuk mengalahkan negara api. Kemudian pelayan membawakan makanan kecil untuk menemani mereka menunggu teman-temannya yang belum datang.

"Wow, makanan ini enak sekali" Sokka langsung saja melahap makanan tersebut.

"Hei, Sokka kau rakus sekali, bukankah sewaktu kita berangkat kau sudah memakan banyak makanan kecil dan buah-buahan?" tanya Suki, heran terhadap Sokka.

"Memang benar, tapi aku masih kurus, aku harus banyak makan agar aku menjadi lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa selalu melindungimu… Haha, benar kan, Suki" jawab Sokka, sambil merangkul Suki. Pipi Suki pun memerah.

.

"Hah, sudahlah Sokka, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap menyukaimu!" Akhirnya Suki menyerah juga.

"Ehm ehm, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan, lebih baik kalian keluar saja, pasti akan lebih romantis, apalagi malim ini malam bulan purnama!" Katara menyarankan kepada kakaknya itu.

"Ow, Katara, jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya juga ingin bermesraan dengan Aang dibawah sinar bulan purnama." Toph seakan bisa membaca pikiran Katara.

"Tid.. tidak, aku hanya ingin menyarankan kepada Sokka agar dia bisa lebih leluasa bersama dengan Suki" Katara menyangkal perkataan Toph. Pipi Katara mulai memerah karena malu.

"Kau bohong, Katara, aku bisa 'melihatnya', apa kau lupa?" seperti biasanya, Toph bisa mengetahui jika seseorang sedang berbohong.

Sokka dan Suki pun keluar mengikuti saran Katara. Dan memang benar, halaman rumah keluarga Bei Fong yang luas ini memang bagus, bahkan akan lebih asyik jika mengadakan reuni diluar rumah dibandingkan didalam.

Lalu Toph mendekati Aang yang sedari tadi diam sambil bermain bersama Momo dan merangkulnya sambil berbisik kepadanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Katara, Kaki Kecil?" Toph berusaha menggoda Aang.

"A apa, hubungan? Emm, bagaimana ya! Ya begitulah, hehehe!" Jawab Aang malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ya, Toph, Katara, emm bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuninya diluar saja, aku rasa diluar kita bisa lebih leluasa, lagi pula mungkin Appa juga ingin ikut dalam pesta kita..!" Aang pun memberi saran.

"Baiklah Kaki Kecil, aku juga suka diluar karena diluar aku bisa lebih merasakan 'kesegaran' tanah bagi seorang pengendali bumi." Toph mengiyakan perkataan Aang.

Kemudian mereka semua mempersiapkan segala keperluan reuni, tidak terkecuali Sokka dan Suki yang tadi sudah keluar duluan. mereka memilih tempat didekat gerbang masuk dekat dengan kolam.

Tok tok tok.. ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu gerbang. Penjaga membuka pintu dan masuklah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi, yaitu Zuko, Paman Iroh, Mai, dan Ty Lee.

"Hei, kalian lama sekali, setelah kami selesai mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian baru datang. Apa kalian sengaja datang terlambat karena tidak mau membantu kami, HAH!" Sokka terlihat sedikit marah, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zuko.

"Hei, hei, bukan begitu. Aku minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dinegara Api." Zuko segera menjelaskan kepada Sokka, Toph, Katara, dan Aang.

Kemudian mereka mulai berbincang-bincang, menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing, mulai dari Aang yang hampir setiap hari dimintai pertolongan oleh penduduk dari ke empat negara, Sokka dan Katara yang membantu memperbaiki kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat perang dan sekarang mereka sudah berbahagia karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya kembali, lalu Toph yang menjadi guru pengendali bumi bagi anak-anak dan remaja, dia pun sudah bisa mengendalikan pasir dengan baik, Zuko dengan segala kesibukannya sebagai Raja Api, Suki dan Ty Lee yang menjadi pejuang Kyoshi, kini mereka berdua juga melatih anak-anak untuk menjadi penerus pejuang Kyoshi, Mai yang juga menjadi tangan kanan negara Api, dan yang terakhir paman Iroh yang tinggal dan mendirikan warung the, tetapi terkadang juga kembali ke negara Api, beberapa hari yang lalu Paman Iroh kembali ke negara Api dan tadi berangkat bersama keponakannya.

Menjelang tengah malam mereka pun menikmati indahnya malam di kota Gaoling. Sokka dan Suki yang duduk berduaan ditepi kolam, Paman Iroh berbincang-bincang dengan orang tua Toph ditempat semula, dan tak lupa sembari minum teh buatannya, Aang dan Katara duduk dibawah pohon disebelah kanan pintu gerbang dan bermain bersama Momo, Appa juga sedang makan jerami yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, sementara itu Zuko, dan Mai duduk di batu dekat pohon, lalu Toph bersama Ty Lee duduk diatas rumput didepan Zuko dan Mai. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu, mereka berkemah dihalaman rumah Toph, sedangkan Paman Iroh tidur di dalam rumah. Mereka juga membuat api unggun.

"Hei teman-teman, aku rasa pemandangan dari sini pada malam hari sangat indah. Apa lagi kalau kita melihat dari atas, pasti akan lebih indah." Ty Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu kalian semua mendekatlah kemari dan buat lingkaran." Toph memerintahkan teman-temannya.

Kemudian mereka semua berkumpul membuat lingkaran kecil. Toph disamping Zuko, Zuko disamping Mai, Mai disamping Ty Lee, Ty Lee disamping Sokka, Sokka disamping Suki, Suki disamping Katara, Katara disamping Aang, dan Aang disamping Toph. Lalu dengan pengendalian buminya, Toph membuat tanah yang mereka pijaki menjadi lebih tinggi dari bagunan disekitarnya. Dan benar saja, pemandangan dari atas tampak sangat indah. Langit malam yang cerah dengan banyak bintang bertaburan dan juga bulan yang bulat sempurna terlihat begitu indah dari atas sana. Selain itu, sungai yang berada disamping rumah Toph terlihat indah terkena cahaya bulan, dan kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip berkeliaran di atas sungai semakin menambah keindahan malam itu.

"Indah sekali….!" komentar Katara, Mai, Suki, yang hampir bersamaan.

"Wow, benar-benar indah, perkiraanku tidak pernah salah!" Ty Lee terlihat begitu senang, matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat keindahan itu.

Kini mereka berbaring dan menghadap kelangit untuk lebih menikmati keindahan malam.

"Kalian beruntung teman-teman!" Toph tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada sedih.

Tiba-tiba semuanya heran dan menatap Toph.

"Apa maksudmu, Toph? Kau lah yang beruntung, kau bisa tinggal ditempat seindah ini!" tanya Katara heran.

"Ya, memang mungkin tempat ini indah." Toph melanjutkan dengan nada datar.

"Hei bukan mungkin, tapi ini memang indah." Sokka mencoba menghiburnya.

"A ha ha, memang benar, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini. Hah, sudahlah mungkin lebih baik kita semua tidur." Toph mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi Zuko bisa merasakan kalau ada yang disembunyikan oleh Toph. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Mereka semua pun pergi menuju tenda masing-masing. Aang bersama Sokka dan Zuko, Katara dengan Suki, Mai dengan Ty Lee, dan Toph seperti biasanya membuat tendanya sendiri dari tanah.

Saat semua sudah terlelap, Toph bangun dan berjalan menuju kolam tempat Sokka dan Suki berduaan tadi. Toph duduk ditepi kolam, dia memasukkan kakinya kedalam air kolam yang dingin. Dia menangis, air matanya menetes jatuh kedalam kolam. Toph sangat jarang menangis. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia menangis adalah pada saat dia bermasalah dengan orang tuanya dan pada waktu perang dimana dia hampir jatuh dari pesawat negara Api.

Kemudian dia mendengar ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang datang, karena kakinya sedang berada didalam air.

"Hey, siapa disana?" Toph yang curiga langsung saja menggunakan pengendalian buminya.

"Aw…." Orang tadi berteriak karena kakinya terkena serangan Toph tadi.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" orang itu bertanya pada Toph, dan dia ikut duduk disamping Toph, ia pun memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air kolam.

"Oh, kau Zuko! Maaf tadi aku sudah menyerangmu." Toph mulai bisa mengetahui orang tersebut dari suaranya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang menetes di pipinya.

"Kau kenapa, kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku juga tidak menangis!"

"Ini, minumlah. Teh buatanku memang tidak seenak buatan pamanku, tapi aku sudah belajar banyak untuk dapat membuat teh yang enak!" Zuko memberikan secangkir teh yang memang sudah ia bawa dari tadi kepada Toph.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak, meminum teh masing-masing.

"Tidak begitu buruk!" Toph mengomentari teh buatan Zuko. Seulas senyum mulai terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakanlah, mungkin saja aku bisa sedikit membantu!"

Toph diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, dia mulai menangis lagi. Kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas seolah sedang memandang langit.

"Sejak lahir aku sudah buta, tapi kemudian aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat dengan menggunakan kaki ku. Aku bisa melihat semuanya, bahkan semut-semut yang kecil pun bisa kulihat, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak menyentuh tanah. Aku tidak bisa melihat keindahan langit seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, aku tidak bisa melihat burung ataupun kunang-kunang."

Zuko mengerti perasaan Toph, kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Toph, mengusap air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Toph. Tapi Toph yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat."

"Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya ada dua hal yang ingin sekali aku lihat."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang kucintai dan wajahku sendiri. Oh ya, Zuko, menurutmu wajahku seperti apa?"

"A a apa, mm wajahmu…" tiba-tiba pipi Zuko memerah, Zuko bingung harus menjawab apa.

'kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh, dan kenapa pipiku terasa panas, ah untung saja Toph tidak bisa melihat pipiku yang memerah' kata Zuko dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam, aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahku!" Toph membuyarkan lamunan Zuko.

"Emm, wajahmu itu, em bagaimana ya, yang jelas kau terlihat imut, kuat, dan ya begitulah. Ku rasa kau juga terlihat emm cantik!" Zuko kehilangan kata-kata yang akan disampaikannya. Saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir pipinya memerah lagi.

Toph pun merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai memanas saat dia mendengar Zuko mengatakan bahwa dia cantik, ya cantik.

"Haha kau orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik. Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang menemaniku saat ini." Toph tidak sadar saat dia berkata bahwa dia ingin melihat wajah Zuko. Tapi memang begitulah Toph, orang yang blak-blakan.

Pipi Zuko kembali panas saat dia mendengarkan kata-kata Toph. Tapi akhirnya dia mengizinkan Toph untuk menyentuh wajahnya, dia tidak ingin membuat Toph kembali bersedih.

"mm tentu saja!"

Toph mulai mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Zuko. Sementara itu Zuko terlihat sedikit gugup. Dia memandang wajah Toph yang terlihat sangat ingin mengetahui wajah Zuko. Zuko mulai merasa bahwa pipinya mulai memanas kembali saat tangan Toph menyentuh wajahnya. Dia mulai meraba wajah Zuko, mulai dari pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya, dan berakhir di mata bagian kiri Zuko.

"Itu,, itu lukaku. Kau sudah kan tahu bahwa aku mempunyai luka dimata kiri."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan aku rasa kau terlihat keren." Toph menurunkan tangannya ketika dia selesai 'melihat' wajah Zuko.

"Benarkah?"

Toph memukul lengan Zuko. Zuko jadi ingat, Toph mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan caranya dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang.

Mereka diam, kembali meminum tehnya masing-masing yang hampir dingin.

'Tadi Toph bilang bahwa hanya ada dua hal yang ingin dia lihat, wajah orang yang dicintainya dan wajahnya sendiri. Tapi tadi dia ingin melihat wajahku, apakah aku adalah orang yang dicintainya. Ah, itu tidak mungkin, mungkin dia ingin melihatku karena hanya aku yang ada bersamanya tadi. Mana mungkin dia mencintaiku, rasa sayangnya belum tentu adalah cinta, bisa saja rasa sayang itu adalah sayang kepada seorang teman atau sahabat, ya pasti itu, tidak lebih..'

'Kau memang orang yang mengerti aku Zuko, aku merasa tenang saat kau ada disisiku. Tapi aku tahu, kau tak kan selamanya ada disisiku, karena sudah ada Mai dihatimu. Mungkin aku hanya kau anggap sebagai teman, mm atau mungkin sahabat. Ku rasa selamanya akan seperti ini, tidak akan lebih. Ya, tidak lebih..'

Mereka bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah sama, "tidak lebih".

**-The End-**

Author: Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga nulis fic pertamaku. *ngelap keringet di kening*

Paman Iroh: Kenapa ga ada percakapan untukku?

Author: Waah, maaf deh paman, soalnya aku bingung, maklumlah author baru.

Mai: aku juga, masa cuma 2 kata yang aku ucapkan "indah sekali".. *cemberut*

Author: Maaf juga deh, kamu kan orangnya pendiem, aku jadi bingung juga mau nulis apa lagi. *membungkuk*

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee: dikit banget bagian kami. *Siap-siap mau nyerang*

Autror: Appa Yiip yiip.. *Kabur naik Appa* mohon kritik dan saran, jangan lupa reviewnya ya….

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee: Hei jangan kaburr *ngejar author*

Toph, Zuko, paman Iroh: Hahaha…. Mari kita minum teh…


End file.
